Tora's Surprise
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: It's Misaki's birthday but the Manga left Tora's present to our imaginations. My first story, tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the words they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope everyone enjoys x

Misaki's birthday, after Usui gives his gift and when she reaches her home.

* * *

The shower is so soothing, we finally payed the bill so we can use warm water. Misaki mused as the steam engulfed the whole bathroom. After no less than 3 minutes she finishes and enters her room clad in a short towel.  
Tch, stupid alien.. What does the ring mean?! She said whilst changing clothes and staring at the ominous object.  
After her nightly routine she turns all the lights off, climbs in bed and stares into space.

**Misaki POV**  
Tora.. Tora?_ Why am I thinking about him?!_  
_Oh.. yeah.. Why did he say those earlier?! _He misses me, maybe?  
Damn they almost fought earlier! Why did he have to provoke Usui?!  
Im pretty sure I'm on Demon mode right now but I can't help but blush_.. Whatever, I'll sleep this off_. I conclude as I turn to lay on my side.

1.. 2.. 3.. I'm getting drowsy, better turn my phone off  
I should just stand up and get it but I'm here, in the bed, clumsily reaching for my phone *beep* *beep* _Huh? Who could that be? _As my sleepy mind thinks of a suspect I miraculously feel my phone. _At last *sigh* _exasperation?

_ Hello_? I answer groggily. _Hahahah!_ Upon hearing my voice an uncontrollable laughter erupted at the other end of the line. wait a minute! That laugh.. _Unmistakably Igarashi's! _I grumble.

_ WTH do you want Igarashi kaicho?!_ I tried to sound threateningly but I was too sleepy to pull it off. _Ah, Ayuzawa-San. Finally thought of picking up. It has been my 4th call. _His voice sounded as arrogant as ever but from the sound of his voice he probably is tearing up from laughter right now. _It was an unknown number, what did you expect?_ I asked in perfect English. _Touché, and good job. I see training finally paid of. Haha!_ I swear I can hear the tears from his laughter. _Back to business_ His voice turned serious yet.. friendly? _Come out of your house.. and wear something warm. _He ordered_. Why the hell would I do that?_ Im sleepy and confused, not a good combination_. Just do it. Now_. I thought about it.. what harm can it do?_ Fine, I'll be there in a few._

You might be asking why I agreed without a fight? Well from the time we spent together I learned that he never says "Now" if it isn't urgent, for him at least.  
Grabbing skinny jeans and a peach colored button down from my closet I wore them with haste. Since he said warm I also wore the blue hoodie that he gave me some time this month.

**Tora POV**  
_ The call turned out well enough_, I say with a smirk. I don't know why but that makes my heart swell with happiness but I can't help but be nervous about seeing her after I technically said that I missed her earlier. _How clumsy can i get? Damn_, I groaned. Checking the time, I note that its about time she appears so I step out of my sleek black Audi R8 Matte black car.

When she comes close enough I can't help but check her out. She looked a bit messy but cute nonetheless specially because she's wearing the hoodie that I gave her.. which is custom made to be like what I'm wearing.. that has tiny black designs that's makes it look like a couple shirt, no, couple hoodie..._*Gulp*_  
She finally notices it, eyes widening, her gaze slowly inching up to meet my eyes. But before I give anything away I smirk to hide how flustered I am.


	2. Stay?

A/N: _Italicized _words are the words they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope everyone enjoys x

* * *

_Like what you see? _Okay, okay. Keep cool. I can do this.  
_Like what I see? Why the hell are we wearing identical hoodies?!_ She's panting hard and is beet red. Damn. Does she know what she does to me?! _I wouldn't want you to forget who gave it, no?_ I said shrugging. Good job me. Nice excuse.

**AU**  
Misaki stops short, examining him. Other than the hoodie he is wearing a shiny black button down and white pants, similar to his uniform. She couldn't help but blush and him, widen his smirk but quickly loosing it.  
_Uh.. I, um_, He started, _wanted to take you at for a.. drive?_

**Misaki POV**  
Stuttering? Squinting in the dark she spots a light blush forming. _Cute_. Wait what? I said it out loud. WTH is wrong with me. This is evil manipulating actor- Igarashi. Get a grip! *sigh* Good thing he didn't hear.

_S-sure. Why not?_ I walk closer to the opened passenger seat, curtesy of Tora. As I was about to enter a hand pulls me to a hug, I feel his lips on my ear as he whispers: _"Happy birthday"_ I'm sure I was beet red, again. _Thanks_, I manage to say and I was sure only he could hear.

**Tora POV**  
I saw her blush but I decided not to call on it since I'm sure she also saw mine... After 2 minutes of driving she asks. _Hey, Igarashi. Where are we going? That's a secret I reply. Damn it igarashi, tell me!_ That's a secret I reply. Damn it Igarashi, tell me! She'd usually think that this is kidnapping but maybe she is starting to trust me?_ If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? _Smooth, I smirk_._ _Ugh! _She groans. _Just take a nap. I'll wake you up after a few. _I hope I am not tiring her out_. Yeah.. I think I need that._ _Huh?_ She sure sounds drowsy.

**Misaki POV**  
I can't believe he's not telling me where. Should I trusting him? WTH, woah. He does look sincere.. I'm sleepy.. Lets just hope he won't do anything funny.

* * *

**Tora POV**  
After 20 minutes of driving we reach the Igarashi estate. The old man went on a business trip and couldn't care less at what I do unless it goes to the media; so I'll do what I want.

Looking at the angel beside me, I couldn't help but blush, again. Why is she wearing tight clothes? Damn. Does she want me to get a boner?! After 10 minutes of controlling my thoughts I try to wake up my angel. Yes, MY angel. _Hey_ *nudge* _we're here_ *nudge* after lightly stirring, I see her open her eyes. _At last! I thought it'll take an hour to wake you up. She squints. You're probably dreaming igarashi-kaicho. Now, where are we?_ She finally asked. _My house_. I wonder what she'll say? _WHAT?! _Smirk in place? Check. _What's wrong Ayuzawa-San? Come on, lets go._  
I gently drag her out of the car and in the house. I bring her to the gardens which I specifically asked the maids to set soft lights and clean the marble gazebo.  
_It's.. Nice here_. She says whilst admiring the place._ Glad you liked it._ Yeah! *mental victory dance*

* * *

After snacking at the gazebo we started our banter about the type of butterfly she saw. It took about an hour. _Fine! It's a Queen of Spain fritallary! You win! _She said panting hard. Looking at her I can't help but laugh so hard! *Haahah hahahaha!* _Yeah_ *haahahhaa* I think I laughed for 10 minutes straight. _Hahaha_!  
_It's late, 4:20 a.m. you should stay the night..uh..morning Ayuzawa._  
I look at her and I see that she already is asleep *sigh* she really didn't get much rest. I'll give my present tomorrow. Oh, I'll also send a message to her mom. Quickly typing on my phone.

**AU**  
While saying those Tora couldn't help but slide his fingers over her smooth cheeks, smiling slightly. Yawning, he realizes she would get cold if they stay there so he angle his arms and lifts her up bridal style.  
Halfway to his room his sleeping angel snuggles onto him and he was redder than a tomato. He is pretty sure that the girl can feel his wildly beating heart.

**Tora POV**  
Removing her hoodie and foot wear I lower her on the bed and I remove my clothes down to my boxers. _Maybe I should sleep like this? I'm sure Usui would kill me. I grumble silently. She also might think I violated her... _With that I quickly wear my sweatpants. Leaving me just shirtless.


	3. Blushes

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the words they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope you enjoy x

* * *

**Tora POV**  
_ What time is it? _Trying and failing to sit up I feel something.. something warm on my chest. I open my eyes and I immediately blush. Ayuzawa was latched on me as if I am her most treasured teddy bear. _*sigh*_ good thing I wore sweatpants.  
Trying and failing yet again this time to leave the bed I reach for my phone from the nightstand. "One new message" it read. _Huh?_ _Who could this be? _"Okay, please take care of our Misaki-chan :)" Was the message. Must be from her sister or mother. _Yeah, most likely. _Closing the message and FINALLY saving the number I check the time. _11:59. Huh? Pretty late. Though because of y dark curtains it seems like the sun has yet to mumble. Why do I keep mumbling? _Maybe she would wake up.. she is pretty tired. I looked at her and I'm sure that I'm blushing again. I was so enchanted by her that I didn't notice that 30 minutes have passed. Well, I'll sleep again.

* * *

**Misaki POV**  
Usui said he'll pick me up for work at 12:30, he really doesn't need to. His shift is still at 4pm. _Ughh_ I groan. I better rise now. Opening my eyes I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.. Tora Igarashi's sleeping face! He actually looks cute and peaceful like this.. Huh, whaaaat?! Snap out of it!  
Looking down I see his bear chest.. toned abs, lean muscles.. and I'm hugging him! God knows why I am blushing a 100 shades of red. _*sigh* _

I didn't hear him wake up but I hear him say _"Comfortable?" _Failing to hide my blush I jump of him as quick as I can. Looking at his face he also has a faint blush and a smug smirk on his face. Damn. If I am not this embarrassed I would love to remove that smirk of his face!  
_Uh.. What time is it? Hahaha! _He's laughing again? Do I look funny or is it my reaction?_ 12:50_ he managed to choke out. 12:50.. 12:50.. Hmm..._ 12:50! Already?! _Oh god! Usui is probably looking for me! _"Yeah, why?"_ He asks. His curious face is quite adorable.. Focus! _Because I ha-_

**AU** **POV** As if on cue, Usui makes his grand entrance by kicking the twin mahogany doors open; successfully cutting Misaki off._ I say, what have you and are you doing Tora? _Both persons on the bed sees the evident rage that the man is feeling. With a smirk the Igarashi heir stands up says, _Why, I am just being a gentleman over here._

You can just imagine their burning auras._ *sigh_*

* * *

Im already working on the next chapter everyone! **RxR** please! **PLEASE**! :) Hhaha I'll be waiting... _**Tora will be as well ;)**_


	4. Hurt

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the words they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope you enjoy. x

**Magical Illusion**: Yeah! Hope I did it justice. Thanks, that means a lot to me. x

**Jane-sama**: No hitting-directly. But I hope you'll like it ;) x

* * *

**Misaki POV**

Did they really need to provoke each other? I doubt that this will end well. After about 15 minutes of glaring at each other with mental flames around their bodies Usui spoke,_ "Bloody hell! The fact that you helped us with the Britain situation doesn't mean you can borrow my girl every once in a while or constantly flirt with her," _he shouts whilst throwing the closest wooden chair with exasperation._ "I didn't do it for you. I needed entertainment and Ayuzawa-San needed help. I was simply being generous." "Generous?! How were you generous if you needed entertainment? You were just taking advantage of the situation!" Isn't_ Usui going to far? Usui currently the mad man is already clenching his fist ready to throw a punch and is prepared for a fight with Igarashi. _"Think what you may Usui, but in the end it helped all of us and I did it with an innocent intent to assist both of you._" Honestly, I can't believe he spoke so calmly while a fight may occur at that moment!

After a second and a half of composing himself, Usui looked at me and asked, _"Did he hurt you Misa-chan?" _Tora pretended to look offended and hurt. Hand on his chest and all. I actually wanted to laugh!  
_ Uh.. no. He didn't. In fact, he was very nice to me the whole time._  
As Usui studied my face I retold the events of last night excluding the morning which made Igarashi smirk as he sat on the bed.  
_ "See? I've been a very good man. As for you, I really can't say..." _Tora couldn't help but trail of. *mental-face palm* I swear that he is emitting an arrogant aura. _"Now, if I may ask you to leave my house we have things to do."_ He continued. Thank the heavens that he had the decency to not say that in a suggestive manner_. "I'd like that. Come on Misaki,"_ Usui said whilst walking towards me. Halfway there Tora blocked him. _Eh_? Why? They better not fight or else I'll unleash my demon mode! I mentally screamed. This has gotten really out of hand. Good thing this wouldn't tarnish Seika's reputation.  
_ "She won't be leaving yet. I asked her mom if she can stay for a while."_ That's probably how Usui got here so fast. As Usui growls I decided to speak out; it's better to avoid the fight than try to fix it later. _Don't I get a say in this? Thank you for your hospitality Igarashi-kaicho but I must get to work_. Though do I really want to leave yet? Not moving from my spot in the bed I waited for their reaction.

**Usui POV**  
Why isn't Misaki running to me? Even though he isn't being a harassing pervert I thought they hated each other to bits? I furrow my eyebrows and watch the scene unfold at front of me. How much change happened between them when I was away?  
Yeah, she's la-_ "I told Maki to tell your boss that you will be here and he confirmed that it was no problem since he went to visit the cafe earlier and will come back this afternoon." _Tora said cutting me off._ "Oh." _Misa-chan couldn't think of any more excuses. _Either way we will be leaving Igarashi._ I hiss as I harshly hoist Misaki up and dragged her to the door with haste.

* * *

About a meter from the door I notice the amount of force I used and my love has already been wincing. I can't believe that I let anger and jealousy control me! _Damn stupid alien! Please let go of me Usui._ Her voice was weak and once I did I saw a scrape on her elbow, probably when she hit the footboard.. and a hand shaped purple bruise on her wrist.. _Uh.. Misa-chan I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was hurting you._ Looking up I conclude that Tora also scanned her for any damage since he is calmly walking towards us.. with a very deadly aura. Damn.

* * *

Hey guys! :D

I didn't want to post this chapter until I get more reviews -_- but oh well.

As long as you guys are happy, right? :) x

ANYWAYS: **please** listen to my song! It isn't the best one I wrote&sang nut it is the latest! :D /christine_kaw/try-to-stop-me


	5. Carry you

A/N: Italicized words are the words that they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope you enjoy. x

Kirtash R: Thank you for the tips! I'm not realis accustomed to writing these so I'm kinda a newbie still xD hope you enjoy the story! x

* * *

**Tora POV** _Get. Away. From. Her. NOW! _If he thought he can hurt her just because their together then he won't receive just a punch from me.  
My bangs shadows my eyes, that's probably a good thing cause Maki told me that it made me seem like I had a killing intent when I'm mad.

_"What if I don't?"_

Doesn't he know that I'm fucking royally pissed right now?! Losing all rational thoughts other than getting Misaki safe in my arms, yes MY arms. I seem to be getting more and more possessive of her... I throw a punch at Usui.

* * *

**_After 25 minutes of Tora's judo and Usui's punches_**

* * *

**Misaki POV **  
After 18 minutes of pain getting to the bed since I found out that there is a long and painful gash on my thigh; I start shouting for them to stop. Sadly, all my words seem to fall on deaf ears. _Damn it!_ I hiss.

It's the first time that Usui used more than a fourth of his strength against me and it hurt as hell!  
More and more furniture are being damaged. I sure wonder why no one has yet to come and break the fight.

Ignoring the pain I carefully walk towards them and used my Demon mode to try to break the fight but everything is still in vain. I know that this will be a VERY stupid and idiotic choice but I ran in their middle in full force.  
_STOOOP!_  
Then everything went in slow motion

.

.

.

Neither one of them noticed me then Usui's fist collided with my bruised wrist. Tora was about to throw his own punch but stopped mid-way when he sees what happened.

**Tora POV**  
I widen my eyes at what I saw. _Fuck! _Why didn't I notice Misaki hurdling towards us! _Ugh_.

Focus! Bending down, I use my right arm to catch her, left foot to apply pressure on Usui's legs then punch his abdomen with my left hand. He landed face first on the floor with a thud.

_"Ugh_," I hear him growling. "_Fuck you Tora!"_  
_Me? You're the one who hurt her 2 times dumbass! Leave. Now_. I hiss. I don't care if I look deadly or crazy but I glare at him full force and I'm pretty sure I look worse than Misaki's demons but I don't care.  
Scrambling up he glares at me and walks towards my angel. _Leave, she'll stay, _I say in a much more composed way than I did earlier.

_"Fine! But she is still my girlfriend."_

_"I'm sorry.. you aren't the Usui I fell in love with anymore. I'm breaking up with you."_

Her voice is weak but firm. I truly admire her determination, that's probably why I fell for her?  
Her words shocked the bastard and he stood there wide eyed before bolting through the door and leaving the Estate.

_Hn?_ He must be hurt then. _He deserved it_, I silently hiss.  
Looking down at Misaki, I see that she fell asleep hugging my waistline... I'm beet red and I'm pretty sure that she feels my member by her chest..  
_What you do to me!_ I groan whilst fondly looking at her sleeping face.  
Picking her up I carry her bridal style and lay her down the middle of my bed, I sure wish I can just snuggle her in my body but I need to tend to her wounds and all.

After getting the first aid kit I have in my bathroom I apply some cream on her bruises, clean her scrape and gash, put some ointment then finally bandaging them.

**Misaki POV**  
I find myself alone in Tora's bed and everything is already back in place. Checking myself I see that someone brought me to the bed and fixed me up. I recalled the events that happened earlier by a minute or two then.. nothing.

_Broke up_..

Silent tears flow freely on my cheeks as I sit up on the bed and cradle myself like a baby. He was my first love.. I deserve at least a few minutes to mourn.

After 16 minutes of remembering everything we've been through I conclude that the man that I used to love is gone. He's different now.

Wiping my tears I hear Tora enter the room.  
_"Ayuzawa? What's wrong? Is it that scumbag?"_  
_It's nothing._ I try to say but I only manage to say it like a cry for help because a new batch of tears starts flowing.  
Unexpectedly I feel him hug me. I tried to push him away but my tears made my vision blurry to hit any right spots.

* * *

**_After 7 minutes_**

* * *

His hold on me was strong and firm but loving and concerned so I realize that squirming would be in vain. Stopping I fall on his chest and continue to bawl my eyes out. Noticing that I'm not getting any better he started rubbing soothing circles on my back and kept whispering sweet nothings by my ear. Usually I'll know that sweet nothing's are just words but from Tora? I'm sure he can fulfill anything he says.

After 30 more minutes I felt a lot better. Who knew this guy was such a good listener?

I pull out of the hug and say, _Thank you Tora.. and I'm sorry about your shirt. _When did he change clothes anyway? _How long did I sleep? _

_"Don't worry, it's just a shirt. Well, Ayuzawa, it's already night time again." _Night? My eyes widen and I say _Oh.. I'm sorry for all the damage and all. I must be going, my mom and Suzuna may get worried._ Damn! It's late and I didn't work!

_"Actually, I informed them about what happened and I asked if you could stay here since it would me hard for you to walk. Though I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."_

_But..._

_"No buts! Now come on, we'll eat dinner_."  
The dining room is completely empty other than the food, everything was fancy, typical. Well except Tora being half-naked and my bed appearance.

* * *

After dinner he laid me down on the bed. Of course I protested about being carried but he countered easily. Damn him. I wobbled down to the footboard when he wasn't looking. I needed to fix myself and use the bathroom. One wrong angle of step then I fell on the floor.

He jerked around and saw me._ "Why in hell did you leave the bed?!" _He sounded mad but his face showed worry, loads of worry. _ I needed to use the bathroom!_ I retorted but in truth I looked very flustered. _Well then I'll just carry you there_. He sighed. Lifting me up, I didn't question the style since bridal would be the only one that wouldn't hurt me in my current condition.

He stopped in the middle of his huge bathroom then asked me what I wanted to do. _Just brush my teeth, take a bath and normal hygiene routine._ Now get the hint and leave the bathroom!

_Okay, I'll help you_. He says with a slight blush.

_No! Can you just leave me here? I'll be fine, I promise! _Is he being perverted or does he just want to help and see glimpses of my body?!

_Says the girl who fell on her ass just minutes ago_. He countered.

_But it's hygiene activity!_

And our banter went on and on until 28 more minutes.

_Please Tora! I'll just call you when I need help and..uh.. do you have any clothes that I can borrow? _I know he'll buy some fancy clothes but I just need fresh articles of clothing.

_"Fine" _he smirks_, "I'll deal with the clothes." _Pausing he adds,_ "just make sure to call"_ he said blushing.

_At last_. I said in exasperation as he left the bathroom. I chose to use the toilet first before completely stripping. It is REALLY hard to stay standing so I chose the bathtub over the shower. The warm water is so soothing. *_sigh_* it's been so long since my muscles had been this sore.

I realized that my skin would get wrinkly soon so I started looking for appropriate bathing needs. _Everything smells like Tora! _I groan. Still, he does smell nice..

Finishing up I fix and drain the tub then I started to brush my teeth whilst holding on the sink for life's sake! I struggle to walk to the door then I shout.

_Tora! Can I borrow a robe? _

_"Yeah, pick any you like."_

I chose the black one with fur on the ends, it felt really comfortable. Noting that the gash started to sting painfully again I rack my brain to remember where I last saw the white box with a cross. _I recall that the first aid kit was by the bed.. _I think out loud.

When I was as dry ask I could manage to be then i started to make myself look presentable. I held on the closest wall for support them opened the door carefully._ Hey Tora! I'm done. Can you help me get to bed?_

* * *

Hi Guys! Did you like this chapter? :)

If you have ideas of what you want to happen feel free to tell me :D

_**Review please **__xD _love you guys! :D


	6. Hot

A/N: Italicized words are the words they say/dialogue,

My first story! But hope thou enjoy. x

* * *

WHY THE HELL DONT I GET MUCH REVIEWS ANYMORE?!

* * *

**Misaki POV **_WHAT THE HELL! _Why did I have to open the door at the worst timing?!  
My hand slipped from the wall and the knob because of my sudden outburst.

_ "I was just about to wear my sweatpants" _Tora said whilst running to my rescue. He caught me right on time. Thank God!

Both panting hard we look at each other.  
_"So I guess *pant* I'm *pant* your *pant* *pant* knight in only underwear, huh Ayuzawa?"_

_ It seems like_ so Igarashi._ By the way, you can call me by my first name now._ I say as he slowly lifts me up and brings me to the bed.

_ "Good, I actually thought I'll be calling you by your last name __**forever**__."_ He says in mock exasperation.

_ "Let's see your wounds he says as he lightly slides his finger over my elbow. This seems better but you applied too much pressure on your thigh_," he says in a reprimanding tone. "_That's why I told you I should have carried you and helped you back there." _Yep, now he's just back to being arrogant, chin up and all.

_*sigh* I'll remember that next time Tora, _I say with just a hint of sarcasm.

He fixed me up in only 4 minutes then says,_ "Misaki, would you rather sleep naked or wear your clothes since they are right beside you?" _with a smug grin and a very light blush.

_ I'm gonna change now! _I say in a mad voice but I'm sure he sees right through me.

I can't really trouble him to carry me there again, since he just brought me here.

_ Tough times takes tough measures.. Ugh.. _I groan in very hushed tones I'll just change while the robe is covering me.

Scanning the clothing he prepared I see black lingerie _SRSLY?!_ I silently groan then short shorts and a camisole and I'm sure all of those were so comfortable and soft. Quickly pulling all of them on, I turn around and see that Tora had been staring at me the whole time.

_ "Uh.. lets play a game"_ he said trying to cover his blush. He pulled his iPad off a cabinet then we lay on our stomachs as he shows me a game called "Cover Orange" we couldn't stop playing until after 3 hours. We kept bantering on how to protect the fruit and whose turn was which.

I never thought I'd ever say this but... I enjoy his company. With that thought I feel a tug on my lips. Tora notices it and asks, "_What's funny now?" _

What should I say?!_ Uh.. I.. It was..um _

_ Haahah! _He starts and keeps laughing and laughing, was I that funny? I know that he's tearing up right now so I say, _Shut up already! _Now he's rolling on the bed.  
How long does he plan to do that?

**Tora POV**  
Once I stop laughing I look at her and I see that she's already sleeping, cute. Checking the time I see that it's already 10 pm so I placed the iPad on the cabinet atop the headboard.

_ I actually wish you wouldn't have to leave_I murmur softly while playing with her hair.

I'm not really sure if she'd be mad if I did this but..I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest before drifting off to sleep.

**Misaki POV **  
I hear birds chirping but I don't feel any sunlight... But I do feel warmth all over my body. _Huh?! _

Opening my eyes I see that my face was buried on Tora's chest and my whole body is pressed up against his. Now I'm beet red. AGAIN. Im pretty sure I need move away now!

_"Feels good?"_ I see that he is now awake.

_ What? WTH!_ He smirks at me and now I couldn't help but stare at his eyes.. They are so mesmerizing, compelling even. All thoughts of denying him left my mind.

He was about to say something but the door suddenly bursts open. Tora and I sit up because of the sudden intrusion of privacy.

_ "Tora! Tora! Lets play!" _We hear a kids voice. Looking down I see a 5 year old boy on my side of the bed.

_ "Um.. Hi miss, my name is Kevin. Tora's cousin. Lets play!" _What a nice boy! I hope he wouldn't grow perverted like Igarashi..

_ Hello_, I smile. _I'm Misaki, nice to meet you_. He actually seems very fond of Tora.

Before I agree to play Tora cut in. "_Hey Kevyy, why so early?"_

_"I'm just exited to play" _the kid says before hugging Tora.

_ "Hey Misaki, can you try standing?" _I hope I can stand by my own already! I really hate being burden.

_ Uh sure_. As I leave the bed I hold on the footboard for support._ It doesn't hurt as much anymore! _I say while grinning.

"_Great! Want to play with us?" _Wouldn't miss this for the world_._

_Sure! That would be nice_ I say smiling fondly at Kevyy.

_ We'll just eat breakfast and wash up okay? Now go pick the games on the playroom. _Tora orders.

_Yeah, later Misaki! _Kevyyshouts with a smile before running through the door.

_ "Hey Misaki, you sure that you're ready to play?" _He is so serious there's no doubt that he isn't acting.

_Yeah, it seems like fun._ He brightens up.

_"Good, now lets go eat breakfast." _With that he carries me out the door.

_ I can walk already, you know! _I'd really appreciate it if he'd let me walk. Though being the close to him.. I think Im getting butterflies.

_ "Yeah but we're gonna play. I'm just making sure you'll have energy for games."_

* * *

Finishing breakfast he let me use the bathroom first. I finished in 10 minutes tops and he followed. He prepared my clothes again. This time he prepared a light colored long tank top and dark colored jeggings.

* * *

_**When they got to the playroom**_

* * *

**Misaki POV. **"_You took so long guys!"_ I guess I did take too long...

_ At least we came, right?_ Tora replied wearing a tight fitted black top with dark wash jeans.

We played for 2 hours then we decided that our last game would be Twister. The person spinning the controller wheel was a random butler that Tora called.

_"Hey Misaki, can you move your hand a bit?"_

_It's kinda hard to do that Tora! _

_"Kevyy, could you move your leg a bit? Thanks."_

_"Misaki am I heavy? Not really kevy haha."_

The game made us do a lot of awkward positions so there was a lot of blushing, in Tora and I's case anyway, and our bodies were sore afterwards.

_ "Can we play again some other time Misaki?"_ Kevy, looked so cute, I just couldn't say no.

_ Of course we can, we'll play when we can and if I'm here, okay? _He likes me huh, I muse with a smile.

_"Yay! Thanks!" _He said as he launched on me then hugged me.

_"What about me?" _Tora asked feigning hurt.

_ "Of course you'll play with us Tora!"_ Kevyy dramatic can he get? Though he looks really good right now.

_ "Now that's better." _He said as he walked towards us, hugged us and spin us both around. _Hey!_ I say until Kevin and I start to laugh.

_ "I need to go practice violin now. Bye!" _He says as he was called out. After bidding our good bye, Tora and I went back to his bedroom to freshen up.

This time he went first and I followed. When I went back to the room now cleaner and fresher I saw Tora breathing hard while sitting on the edge of the bed. I saw he was red but not in a blushing way. I come closer then I say, _Tora? What's wrong?_ I ask as I press my hand on his forehead.

_ You're hot!_ I say as I pull my hand away_._  
_"Yeah, at last you finally admitted it." _He said as he stared at me..

_No! I me-_

I was about to deny and explain what I meant about what he said but he hugged me and we both fell on the bed.

* * *

Nice ending? Haha!

Tora is sick :(

**Virtual hug from Tora for those who care!**

Review please! :)


	7. Anything

A/N: _Italicized_ words are what they say/ dialogue**.**

My first story! But hope you enjoy. x

_**READ THE NOTE AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Rawrawraw1216:**_ Is this quick enough? :D

_**Scarlett13457:**_ How did she cheat?! :(

_**yonna-chan:**_ Aww.. Thank you!

_**Guest:**_ I know :( but we can imagine, right? :D

* * *

_**Dusk**_

**Misaki POV**  
_To- Tora! I meant that temperature wise! I think you may have a fever._ I say while my face is as red as a tomato.

_"Misaki?" _He struggled to say in between pants, _"I.. I.. lo-"_ his eyes widen for a split second and then continues, _"can you stay? It's better for your wounds.. and I.. I could use your company while I'm not feeling well."_

Should I? He did take care for me and.. I guess it wouldn't be justified to leave at the time that he gets sick. That's like abandoning him or worse, like I'm using him. Damn. How did I get into this situation?!

_Of course, now I think you should drink some medicine before sleeping.. okay?_

_"Feed it to me?" _He says in a daze, being completely cute.

_Where can I get some?_ I hope he has some in his room somewhere.

_ "Brown cabinet, bathroom." _He's getting drowsy.

I better hurry up! I groan. I never imagined that one day I'll be taking care of Igarashi here. _*sigh*_ okay, I need to be mature!

_Can you let go of me so I can grab some medicine for you? _He better does! I doubt that his medicine will magically fly to him because he's sick.

Why am I being nice, you ask?Well, it's really hard not to be nice.. It's my first time to see him this.. this defenseless.

_"Promise to come back?"_ What kind of question is that?!

_Well, I would feed the medicine to you, remember?_

_"No.. To my embrace?"_ He says as he looks down covering his eyes.

_Uh.. is that really necessary? _I don't have any commitments anymore so it wouldn't be going against anyone.. But, I still don't know.. Even though its like we hug every night already.

Raising his chin he says,_ ."Yeah? You want me to feel better don't you?"_ Great! Mr. I'm-the-most-important-person-in-the-world is back, though he still looks very sick.

_Fine, fine_ I say in exasperation. _Now sit tight and wait for me here. _

He reluctantly freed me from his arms and laid on his side facing the bathroom. Cautiously I walk to the bathroom, with care so i can heal quickly.

Standing on the middle of the bathroom, I easily spot the said cabinet and pull out some medicine to fix up his fever. While reading the label I trudge to the door and unconsciously slip on a little puddle of water, good thing I reached for the counter just in time.

_*sigh* _I can't believe that I'm actually missing being carried by that guy. What the hell! I didn't mean to think that! Ugh!

Preparing his medicine and grabbing a glass of water from a cabinet top he had there; I carefully walk to him and lay the glass at his bed side table. Looking at his face I feel a vein pop.

_How dare you sleep on me! I told you to wait_, I silently hiss in my Demon mode.

_ *sigh* he is sick.. Hey, Tora. *nudge* *nudge* I got your meds *nudge_*  
He sleepily opens one eye and begrudgingly sits up.  
He stared at me while I hand him the medicine then the glass.

_Something wrong? _Was there something on my face?!

_"No, nothing."_ Hmm.. Odd.

I close the lights then climb in the bed with him. Resting on my side of the bed.

**Tora POV**  
She lays down and I feel a vein twitch in my forehead even though I feel a bit dizzy and badly needing of rest.

_How can she forget my request?!_ I silently murmur.

_Forgetting something?_ I finally ask after fighting sleepiness. I just don't want to sleep so far from her. It won't we as comforting as having close proximity.  
She turns to face me then asks,

"_Am I? Is there something you need before sleeping?" _she asks genuinely puzzled.

_Yes, in fact I told you earlier._ I say arrogantly, then I notice her racking her brain to what it could be.

_*cough* I asked you to come back in my embrace but then you went __**there**_. I hiss the last word with venom.

Realization dawned on her and she finally remembers._ "Oooh, yeah."_

I guess she is a bit used to it since I found my way to do it every night so far. Good thing I did that because she doesn't fight me and slowly scoots over to me. I happily engulf her in my embrace then whisper _Good night Misaki,_ on her forehead.  
She replies in the same fashion then I drift off to slumber.

* * *

**Misaki POV** I wake up in the middle of the night and stare and Igarashi's sleeping face until I'm certain that it will forever be etched in my memory. Why I did that? I have no idea. Maybe sleepiness is getting to me, maybe I just feel grateful that I'm not thinking about my break up with Usui, maybe because he keeps me busy with activities...

I really don't know, I realize while slowly widening my eyes. That's such a foreign thought to me..

After about 3 more minutes of musing about my actions sleep meets me again.

* * *

I feel Igarashi stir so I wake up accordingly. I see that it is already morning by looking at the tiny ajar space of the two curtains. It is so little that light doesn't even travel further in the room. Looking back to Tora I notice that he is slowly opening his eyes. He sees me awake and murmurs, _Good morning Misaki_ with a slight smile.

_Good morning to you too, _I reply while stifling a yawn, _are you feeling better_?He seems better but still not as tip top shape.

_"I feel much better knowing that you worry"_ he says with a slightly forced smirk.

_I'm serious Tora_. I say whilst glaring at him. I guess he sees my concern and seriousness because he sobers up.

_"*sigh* Okay, fine. I've had better days than this but I was feeling a lot worse yesterday."_

_Uhm.. Okay_. _So I guess you're staying in bed today? A busy day wouldn't really help you heal_.That would be best, I'm not really sure that his pride **will** take me carrying him lightly.

_"What do you mean -__**you're**__-?!" _He asks with an evident frown on his face. That's the only thing that he will comment about? Good grief, I mentally slap my forehead.

I slowly sit up and start my explanation. _I have work again, also I feel like I have overstayed my welcome. _Doubting that I would like his expression, I avoid his gaze and comb my fingers through my wild brunette locks that is now reaching an inch past the small of my back.

_"I'll deal with your job, I clearly do doubt that you'll be able to run around carrying a tray full of food while sporting a bright smile."_ He says flippantly with an annoyed expression.

"_Also don't you dare say that you overstayed your welcome ever again! You can be here everyday, every hour, every second of your life and it will be fine, okay?"(1) _He shouted but his tone did gradually soften throughout the end. Can you doubt the sincerity of that?

I stare at him wide eyed while gaping...  
_Are you out of your mind?! That's nice of you and all but when your father sees me I'll probably be chased out by dogs and hunted by the military! _Is he really this crazy?! I muse whilst panting because of my outburst.

_"Haahahah!"_ He starts laughing non-stop and I spot tears slowly forming out of his eyes.

_"Hahaah!"_

_What the hell is so funny_?

_"hahhaha" _

_Hey? _Did I do something to laugh about?

_"hahahaha" _

_Hey?! _Isn't he going to say anything else?

_"Hahahahaah!"_ I guess this confirms my suspicion? I sweat drop and face-palm.

* * *

After 5 minutes of trying and failing to calm him down.

* * *

He finally calms down them faces me with a serious expression.

_"Remember that I meant every word I said, I don't care what that old man says. Heck! Even Kevin won't let that happen. Don't ever forget that I'll do anything, and I mean __**anything**__ to spend time with you. Got it_?" He spoke calmly but filled with emotion.

Yeah... I look at him dumbfounded. Did Igarashi hit his head last night?

* * *

_Hope you'd tell you if you liked the chapter!_

_(1) I remembered Cody Simpson's song "iYiYi" whilst writing that part. Haha :)_

**URGENT! Please read**. I wont be allowed to use the iPad as often anymore so I'm not sure that I can update almost daily. So sorry!

**BUT!** If I see that you guys would really like a new chapter via my mail (reviews, favorites and follows are mailed to me) I will try to use the device. THANK YOU! x


	8. His life, my thoughts

A/N: _Italicized_ words arWahhabi they say/dialogue.

My first story! But hope you enjoy. x

**Like the new Cover Image?**

**Kirtash R**: No worries! It's about me eyes :( but I will take more care for myself. Thank you for the concern! x

**Guest**: What "no"?

* * *

**Misaki POV**

Christine said "At least 5 reviews before the next update?"

Tora hugs me by my waist ansa replies "Of course Christine, no worries" before I blowa kiss and he winks to the camera's lense.

* * *

He crawls to his bed side table then picks up a bell that is resting on it before ringing it three times.

_What was that for? _Was the 3 rings supposed to be a code or something?

_ "Food, I'm hungry."_ He says before fixing the pillows to the headboard to support him while sitting up. He motions me to do the same.  
Lastly he rings the bell again and as if on cue a maid and a butler comes with a rolling cart.

_ "Good morning master, miss_. _Today's breakfast will be croquets, French toast, waffles, fresh fruit and tiramisu shakes_." I was shocked by the amount of food they brought.

As if understanding my expression Tora shrugs and says, "_This is the menu for my fever special.._ I nod, so he doesn't like specific foods in various sick days huh. Both staffs bow and prepare to leave but Tora held the butler back and asked for Kevyy's status. He said that he'll be out with some friends today, also the secret division K is guarding them.

Once the butler left I asked about the secret part to Tora. _"Kevin is the only heir of the Mishati family so his parents asked us to make sure he is safe with his stay."_ Oh, okay. The food was really delicious hence I didn't eat much because everything was too expensive for me. *sigh* Thank God Tora didn't notice or else he would end up lecturing me again.

* * *

After we cleaned our plates off food I helped Tora fix himself in the bathroom. Though of course I turned around so he can fix himself in his private parts.

_"Hey! why aren't you looking at me?"_ Has he gone mad?

_ Why the hell would I look right now?!_ So he's a pervert even though he is sick huh *face-palm*

_"To make sure I don't hurt myself!" _Idiot!

_ I doubt that you'll magically hurt yourself with a wet cloth Igarashi! _Score! I think I got this.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" _He groans.

I looked at his bathroom, detail by detail this time, the walls were midnight blue and the tub, shower, sink, counter tops and cabinets are white or glass. Except for his medicine cabinet of course. Though what enchants me the most are the intricate designs. They are in black and are noticeable but barely explainable. Maybe this is the epitome of Tora Igarashi. This conclusion maybe filled with irony but it seems as though he can find his solace in here.

Can you believe that we still bantered about who uses which soap, who takes a bath first and which clothes to wear? *Sweat drop*, I guess there will never be a lonely day for me with Igarashi.

After we struggled to reach the bed I carefully feed him a new batch of medicine. That was easy enough, maybe he won't tease me today. Ha! Better that or I'll show no mercy!

_"Misaki, come closer!"_ He says with a smug smile.

_What?!_ I reply, annoyed with his expression.

_ "Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." _Oh what a relief, the Tora I know is same even when sick_. _**Note the sarcasm.**

_ Are we really back to teasing?_ Did he read my mind or something?  
_Cut the crap Tora, what is it?_ I just finished my period so why is my temper flaring?

_ "Nothing really just want to wrap up your wounds because I do it better than you do." _He says with a lopsided grin.

_ Are you saying that my bandaging skills are awful?! _I actually thought I did a fine job at it!

_ "No, not really. Just that I'm better cause I can maneuver easily. You don't really expect that you can fix your own elbow by a hundred percent, now do you?" _He has a point, I mentally face-palm.

_ Tch_. I say as I extend my elbow and thigh towards him. He applies cream and bandages everything with great care even in his sick state. _Thanks_ I murmur.  
_Have any plans for today? _I better not suggest that I leave the mansion again, sigh. I just have to be nice because he's very sensitive when he's not in tip top shape. I shiver as I recall him punishing Maki when he had a head ache.

_ "Are you cold?"_ He asked bringing me back to the present. I guess there is no harm in telling him, right?

_ Nope, I just remembered the time that you had a headache and punished Maki. _I steal a glance at him and I see that he is silently tearing up. Rolling my eyes I voice out my thoughts, I don't really see why that is funny Tora.

_ "Yeah it isn't; it's hilarious!"_ And that was all it took for me to be dumb struck.

_Ha-ha-ha?_ I say whilst wide-eyed.

* * *

_**After 24 more minutes of struggling to have a decent conversation with a laughing man**_

* * *

**Misaki POV**  
Laying on the bed we continue our time playing Cover Orange. I swear Tora can probably bribe me to stay with him for a day by this. I better NOT let him know.

_Damn it Tora! Little orange will get wet that way! _

_"Do you have a better idea?!"_

_If you give me time! _

_"But then we'll have less points!" _

_Yeah bu-_

He cuts me off by shouting, _Look! It worked!_

_Huh? No way!_ I looked at the screen with haste then flush in embarrassment_. _

_"See" _he leered at me.

I frown and say, _Fine! You won_ I says in exasperation.  
Unexpectedly he smiled, a genuine one. How.. Out of the worldly enchanting. _What, no remarks?_ I mockingly ask covering my shocked expression.

_ "How can I when its your first time to admit defeat, in any way, even the simplest thing." _Igarashi says whilst smiling at me fondly_._

He never fails to surprise me... Covering my shock I say, _Yeah yeah, just don't let it get to your head._

_ "Hahaha"_ he chuckles then we went back to playing. "_Misaki? I'm thirsty_," he says with a hoarse voice after not speaking after 3 minutes, whilst we were playing.

_ Yeah, wait._ Reaching for the glass filled water, I pass it to him, return in my position in bed where we lay together with our shoulders bumping and ask, _Are you feeling dizzy?_ He seems a bit tired_. _

_ "Uh.. just a bit really, maybe I'll lay down for a bit_." He immediately snuggles on his pillow and bumps with my side. I close the iPad and turn around to inform him that I will place it on the cabinet atop the headboard but then I see that he already fell asleep snuggled on my back and his ever-so-soft-pillow. I smile at his childish antics and was engulfed by thoughts.

From how he's acting.. I think he wants to feel loved? His mother is gone and his father.. well, he isn't that much of a father figure. At his teenage years he is already working and I'm sure, not just the Miyabigaoka school work -obviously. *sigh* there also must be a reason, probably emotional or because of his parents, that he became a twisted pervert that wants entertainment and doesn't care about all his money. I know that he didn't kidnap me but.. am I experiencing the Stockholm syndrome? Or plainly just putting myself in his place -empathy?

* * *

Hey readers! :)

Hope you liked this, sorry for the late update.

_**Review your thoughts! x**_


	9. You care about me now?

A/N: _Italicized_ words are what they say/ dialogue.

My first story! But hope you enjoy x

Who wants **Tora POV**? I haven't done it for a while. :)

* * *

**Misaki POV**

I fall on my back and stare at the ceiling. I then start to wonder what Usui will do when I see him again? I hope he wouldn't be rash and be mature about the whole thing.

My first love was caring, loving, a bit of a pervert, surprising, unexpected and was my savior. Though the last time we saw each other he was rash, harsh, emotional and he certainly wasn't my savior. What did happen to him in Britain? Even before the fight he hasn't fully been the caring alien I've grown fond of... I'm going to move on, if I haven't already, and I'm going to enjoy my time free from commitments with anyone. If I do that I won't even be bothered by hanging out with guys that aren't Shintani. But.. if he breaks more hearts, I'll sure teach him a lesson! I say determinedly with fire surrounding me and my fist raised high. Like my demon mode's fire and determination integrated in my mind and soul.

I roll on my side to stand up but I accidentally applied pressure on my wounded elbow by accident. _Damn! It hurts_.. I silently pant hard. Good thing the ointments lessened the pain. I'll just stay here then. It seems like Lady Luck doesn't want me to leave Tora **or** the bed. Preferably the bed. Yeah.

_ Tora?_ I wonder if he's awake. Even if he is, he should probably be sleeping to gain more energy.

_"Something wrong?"_ He murmured through the pillow that he's snuggling to.

_ Nope, nothing, why are you still awake? _The way we talk.. it's like we're close friends or something. We don't use a cheerful tone but there is an obvious bond. Since when did we talk like this?  
**Wait..** it didn't seem realistic before but I am sleeping at his bed, with him even.

_ "You know, just wondering why I'm sleeping here, alone."_ He turns to face me while saying "alone." Did he really need to add emphasis?! I might add that he isn't smiling.

_ You didn't really ask this time Tora_. He's acting like a sad kid. Why? He turns away again, sulking this time. *_sigh_* I hope I won't regret this. He's being an ass but he is probably testing me.. Or was I too harsh on what I've said? He has been nothing but good and my statement did make it seem that I only complied because I was forced.

_ Ugh.._ I groan. Scooting over silently to his back I make myself comfy and hug him from behind. He stiffens. Predictable, I chuckle. After about a split second of stiffness he slowly leaned on my hug.

If anyone told me last week that I'll be in Tora's house willingly, sleep in his bed, hugging him even. I'll probably go on demon mode and snap some sense in them before laughing at the irony.. Now? It seems so normal, so comfortable. I don't really think I want to leave yet. I know that I need to leave and face the music even if Tora stops me.. but I just can't pause reality for an unexpected vacation. *_sigh_* I check the time via his iPhone and see that it's already night time. How did time pass so quickly? Hmm... I'll just talk to him about these tomorrow.

_ Uhmmm_.. I say as I stir. Opening my eyes I see that it's almost 6 o'clock in the morning. Sitting up I see that I'm all alone in the bed.

_ Stupid idiot, damn it! Where's Tora? _Then a string of colorful words followed after that.

I hear the shower running so I run to it, fearing that the platinum blonde male is struggling to bathe in his own.

*knock, knock*

_"Misaki?" _He asks.

_ Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Can you bathe by yourself?_ I asked genuinely concerned.

The shower stops and after a few seconds he opens the door wearing a blood red bathrobe. He obviously hurried here because his hair is still dripping wet and only his lower part was concealed by the robe; exposing his chest that is still glistening because of the water.

_"Worried about me now?" _I squint my eyes, scrutinizing him.

_You're feeling better_, I ask but it was more like a statement.

_ "Yeah."_ He said whilst leaning on the doorframe. "_I guess I just needed you to initiate a hug to feel better."_ He smirks.

I roll my eyes. _Prove it._ I dare him. Wait, why did I say that?! Excuse... excuse make up an excuse!

.

.

Oh.. Yeah, I'm just defying him.

_"Why won't you believe me?"_ He asked baffled.

_ I know you Tora, you'll hide no emotion but pain. _He sighs. He takes my hand and places it at his forehead.

_Believe me now?_ I guess I can't really blame his shower_._

_Yeah. Okay, why so early?_ It's not even 6 yet!

_ "I.. Wanted to surprise you_." Why is he looking at the floor? I've never seen Igarashi like this before. Without his pride filled smile or proud look.

_Why? Wha-_

_ "You'll know later. Now let me change, unless you want to help me?" _He says suggestively. He successfully cuts me off and makes me stop with that. I grunted to myself.

_In your dreams! _I playfully shout back.

_ Glad you know!_ He returns. That's statement shocked me, fully. After waiting and hearing no response for me he starts laughing non-stop in the bathroom.

* * *

It isn't too large for an update, right?

**REVIEW** please! They mean a lot to me! :) x

_**A thank you to my supporters and to my silent readers! **_

What do you think of this chapter?


End file.
